Support is requested for the next Annual Meeting of the American Society for Neurochemistry to be held in Newport Beach, CA from 3-8 May 2003 and for the subsequent two ASN annual meetings. Funds provided for three previous meetings of the ASN have been invaluable for supporting the ASN's scientific programs and for enhancing our ability to reach graduate students and postdoctoral researchers. To accommodate the breadth of neurochemistry and provide indepth expositions of particular topics, the 2003 program continues a series of Symposia, Colloquia and Workshops on four interwoven, but distinct, themes that have been selected so as to increase our understanding of the cellular and molecular basis of neural development and disease. Several of the sessions contain elements from more than one theme, and such intellectual overlaps enhance scientific interactions.